Any discussion of the prior art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such prior art is widely known or forms part of the common general knowledge in the field.
Known lighting assemblies for installing into a handrail typically require a fastening element to be fixed to the handrail for retaining the assembly. This fixing of a fastening element is time consuming.
Lighting assemblies installed in handrails typically are configured to illuminate directly below the handrail, which throws a substantial portion of the light to the wall adjoining the handrail. To overcome this, a handrail is typically rotated such that the light is directed toward the centre of a respective thoroughfare. However this rotation can cause the light source to come into a direct line-of-sight of passers-by, thereby resulting in undesirable light glare.